Gauntlet Legends Skorne's Return
by Orgman
Summary: Four superheroes must defeat an evil demon to save all the worlds from destruction!!


1 GAUNTLET LEGENDS SKORNE'S RETURN  
  
In medieval times, there was a story about four legendary people who destroyed all evil and saved all the worlds from destruction. This is their story.  
  
"I'm telling you we need more defense on the Armory, all the World Gates and the World Gate Tower," said CJ to Great Wizard Faldorian. CJ was not a very good wizard. He was always trying to be like his great grandfather, Gargoyle the Wizard, who defeated Skorne. CJ was dark skinned, wore a yellow robe with a Sphinx hat and held a magical wand in his right hand.  
  
"What your great grandfather did was probably a myth," said Faldorian.  
  
"Fine then, if this world and the rest blow up, we could all blame it on you," said CJ and then walked away.  
  
"What happened?" asked Misty. Misty was a Valkyrie and a good one too.  
  
Misty was white skinned with blue armor and a crown. Misty had brown hair and carried a sword in her right hand and a shield in her left hand.  
  
"Faldorian is being stubborn," said CJ.  
  
"What do you mean stubborn?" asked Misty.  
  
"He won't raise the defense on the Armory, the World Gates and the World Gate Tower," said CJ.  
  
"Hi Lily," said Misty.  
  
"Hi Misty," said Lily. Lily was an archer. Lily was short, white skinned, wore a green robe and had an arrow bag on her back and had her bow in her right hand. "What is wrong CJ? You look depressed," said Lily.  
  
"I am depressed Lily," said CJ.  
  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
  
"Faldorian will not raise the defense on the Armory, the World Gates nor the World Gate Tower because it has been 100 years since Skorne's defeat by my great grandfather Gargoyle," replied CJ. Suddenly, a rumble erupted in the Armory.  
  
"What was that?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling that it has to do with Skorne," said Misty.  
  
A short time later, Charger came running down the hall. He was a warrior who was strong and fast, and had good reflexes. He was white skinned, wore a red robe with a red bandana on his forehead and held a boomerang axe in his right hand. "What happened?" asked CJ.  
  
"Skorne is outside the Armory terrorizing everything. He has defeated hundreds of warriors and is unleashing his minions into the Mountain World and they are heading for the Armory. Hurry, let us go to the basement of the Armory and hide there until Skorne is gone" said Charger.  
  
They all ran into the basement.  
  
"Hurry, lock the basement steel door!" yelled CJ. Out of the tiniest crack in the steel door, they could see Skorne and a figure that was dying and lay in front of Skorne. It was Faldorian.  
  
Skorne told him, "now I will know where you hid the four obelisks and I will turn them into evil and I will leave you as a corpse on the floor." Then Skorne absorbed the energy out of Faldorian. "Ha I am stronger now and I know where the four hidden obelisks are," said Skorne.  
  
"Nooooooo!" yelled CJ. Skorne had heard CJ. The team started to panic. Skorne shot open the steel door and stared at the four of them.  
  
"You! You are related to Gargoyle the wizard that defeated me. Now I will defeat you and all your friends!" The team panicked as soon as Skorne took a swing at them.  
  
They disappeared. They were warped into the World Gate Tower. There, they saw Summoner on the floor and ran towards him. Summoner was a special wizard who unlocked World Gates. Summoner said, "Skorne came here with his minions and took most of my energy away from me and they went into all four worlds and turned them into evil and now Skorne has created his own world, so I saw you four in trouble and I warped you out of there with the rest of my energy. Now with the tiny amount of energy I have left, I will warp you to Training Hall. By the time you are done, you will have enough strength to defeat Skorne."  
  
After several weeks of strenuous training and the Training Hall gate locked, the heroes trained in peace. When all four finished training, they were warped backed to the World Gate Tower only to find the World Gate tower severely damaged and all the gates to all the worlds, except for the Mountain World, locked.  
  
"This is horrible," said Misty.  
  
"I know," said Lily.  
  
"Skorne is going to pay for this," said CJ.  
  
"Hurry guys, let's go into the Mountain World Gate," said Charger.  
  
"Ding! We are in the Mountain World now," said CJ.  
  
"More like the Volcano World!" exclaimed Charger.  
  
The Mountain World turned into an inferno. The mountain in the middle of the island turned into a Volcano leaking lava everywhere. On the little part of the island that had no lava, CJ said, "I will use the ice spell on all of us so we don't get hurt by the lava. Ice spell!" and the team walked on the lava without getting hurt."  
  
"Perfect," said Charger.  
  
"Cool!" said Misty.  
  
"Nice," said Lily.  
  
The team started their hiking quest up the Volcano. A quarter of the way up, they encountered some of Skorne's Mountain minions. "Desert blast!" yelled CJ and a ball full of energy came out of his wand and hit one of the  
  
Mountain minions.  
  
"Boomerang axe!" yelled Charger and he threw his axe that went through a Mountain minion and came back.  
  
"Sword slash!" yelled Misty and she slashed a Mountain minion with her sword.  
  
"Spike arrow!" yelled Lily and she shot a Mountain minion.  
  
After a while, the Mountain minions that they encountered were defeated.  
  
Three quarters of the way up, they could see the Obelisk nice and tall. They ran up the rest of the way. Right when CJ was about to activate the Obelisk, a bright red thirty foot tall dragon emerged from the sky. The dragon yelled out, "you tried to activate Obelisk and you are not allowed to activate Obelisk. Me destroy you for trying to activate Obelisk!" The giant dragon landed right in front of them. Without hesitation, the heroes attacked the dragon but they failed to defeat him. The heroes panicked and then CJ thought of an idea. He could use the Energy Combine Spell and combine all their energies to defeat the giant dragon and activate the Obelisk.  
  
"Energy Combine Spell!" yelled CJ and they used all their attack power and destroyed the evil giant dragon.  
  
"Hmmm," said CJ.  
  
"Bullseye," said Charger.  
  
"We did it," said Misty.  
  
"All right," said Lily. CJ activated the Obelisk and The Mountain World returned to normal. No more Volcano, no more Mountain minions and no more dragon.  
  
The team warped back to the World Gate Tower to find the gate to the  
  
Jungle World unlocked. The heroes decided they would go to the little market that was intact in the World Gate Tower and buy some supplies. CJ decided he would buy magic power and new spells. Charger decided he would buy a new axe – The Axe of Thunder. The axe that mighty Thunder used. Misty decided she would buy an armor upgrade to level two. Lily decided she would buy sharper arrows. The heroes set off on their quest to find the Obelisk in the Jungle World. "Ding! This is the Jungle World," said  
  
Lily.  
  
"It seems like nothing happened here," said Charger.  
  
Roarrrrrrrr! "What was that?" asked Misty.  
  
"I don't know," replied CJ. All of a sudden, Charger was knocked unconscious by a green four foot tall scaly monster. "Desert Blast!" yelled CJ and he hit the Jungle minion with his energy ball. The team decided that Misty should take Charger back to the World Gate Tower and stay with him which meant CJ and Lily had to search for the Obelisk. CJ and Lily started walking until they heard a roar but it was only a Jungle minion and they quickly eliminated it.  
  
"This world seems pretty easy," said Lily. All of a sudden, trees started swaying back and forth. Then the two heard trampling and they looked behind them to see hundreds of Jungle minions chasing them. They started to run for their lives.  
  
After running for a while, the heroes got tired. They gave up and let the Jungle minions defeat them. Then, a giant yellow light erupted. It was CJ. All his training levels increased to level five which made him mutate into a seven foot tall eagle that could speak English. Quickly, CJ gathered all his magic power and yelled out, "Eagle Blast!" and blasted them all into pieces. Lily stared at CJ in amazement.  
  
They started walking to find the Obelisk. Suddenly, a giant rumble erupted and the heroes turned around to see a giant scaly monster. The heroes panicked and then CJ said to Lily. "They must have copied my mutation technique and used it to mutate and become stronger." CJ gathered all his magical powers and unleashed his most powerful attack yet and used Energy Combine Spell with Lily that made enough attack power to knock him off his feet but not kill him. Then CJ thought of trying one of his new spells that was level boost and using it on Lily. CJ yelled out, "Level Boost Spell!" and used it on Lily.  
  
After a while, a giant green light erupted. It was Lily. All her training levels increased to level five that made her mutate into a six foot cat that could speak English. CJ yelled, "Energy Combine Spell!" and CJ and Lily combined their attack power to destroy the giant reptile. Then a giant gray light erupted. It was the Obelisk and it was inside the Jungle minions and the giant reptile. CJ and Lily ran to the Obelisk and CJ activated it. The Jungle world turned to normal. No more Jungle minions. "Ha," said CJ.  
  
"Yesss," exclaimed Lily and they warped back to the World Gate Tower.  
  
When they warped back to the World Gate Tower, they saw no sign of Misty or Charger. Then they saw a script on Summoner's stand. It said, Dear CJ and Lily, I have kidnapped your two friends Charger and Misty and I have them in the Fire World. If you want them back alive, meet me at the Fire  
  
World in one hour or I will give them to Skorne. Sincerely, Death.  
  
The two were in shock. "Uh-oh,' said Lily.  
  
"This is bad, very bad," said CJ. Then they saw Summoner's corpse on the floor. CJ thought, since the Fire World gate was locked and finding the Obelisk in the Ice World would take too long, he could copy Summoner's Gate Unlock Spell and unlock the Fire World Gate. "Gate Unlock Spell!" yelled CJ and he unlocked the Fire World Gate.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Hurry, get in," said CJ.  
  
"Ding! What happened?" asked Lily.  
  
"What's wrong," asked CJ. CJ and Lily demutated back into human form.  
  
"Maybe its because we went through warp gate," replied Lily.  
  
"No. Death tricked us. This world used to be Skorne's which means mutation jammer. Try not to fall on the lava and stay on the rocky part of the world," CJ warned him.  
  
Red Jersey Devils emerged from the lava and attacked the two heroes with their sharp teeth. "Desert Blast!" yelled CJ and hit one of the Fire minions with his energy ball.  
  
"Sharp Arrow!" yelled Lily and shot one of the Fire minions with her arrow.  
  
Finally, the Fire minions were defeated. The heroes continued to jump from rock to rock until they reached a bridge made out of rock. There were only four Fire minions on the bridge that were quickly defeated. When they reached the middle of the bridge, it collapsed leaving the heroes hanging.  
  
Then the two heroes saw a dark figure walking towards them in a black robe fully covered except for his red eyes. He said, "I have been waiting for you for a while now. You know CJ, I did not like it when you called me stubborn."  
  
"I never called you stubborn," said CJ.  
  
"You know you are also selfish. Do you remember when I was on the ground dying and you never came to help me but left me to die?" asked the dark figure.  
  
"Faldorian!" exclaimed CJ.  
  
"I was Faldorian but now I am Death." Death corrected him and he pulled back the hood of his black robe. He was Faldorian but pale with red eyes and brainwashed with evil. "Oh and here are your friends. One is asleep but now he is awake," said Death.  
  
"What do you want in return for those two?" asked CJ.  
  
Death fell to the ground and exclaimed, "help me!"  
  
"Huh?" said CJ confused.  
  
"Its me Faldorian," said Death.  
  
"How?" asked CJ.  
  
"Here take this spell because I cannot use it on myself because I am dark powered but a light powered person could use it on a dark powered person," said Death.  
  
"What is the spell called?" asked CJ.  
  
"Its called Light Transformation Spell," said Death.  
  
"Light Transformation Spell!" yelled CJ and used it on Death. It worked and Death became Great Wizard Faldorian again.  
  
"Thank you," said Faldorian.  
  
"No problem," said CJ.  
  
"Oh CJ, sorry about what happened in the Armory," said Faldorian.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I did not rescue you when you were dying," said CJ.  
  
"Oh yeah, here is the Fire World Obelisk," said Faldorian.  
  
CJ activated it and then rescued Misty and Charger and the five warped back to the World Gate Tower. "Now before you go into the Ice World, Skorne happened to tell me where the Runestone is," said Faldorian.  
  
"You mean the one hundred year old mysterious Runestone that unlocks Skorne's World?" asked Misty.  
  
"Yes and I happen to have it with me," said Faldorian. Faldorian gave CJ the Runestone and told him to guard it at all costs.  
  
The four went into the Ice World Warp Gate. "Ding! Ahh its cold here," said  
  
Misty.  
  
"Fire Spell," said CJ.  
  
"That is better," said Misty. Ice people started attacking the heroes. But quickly, the heroes used their attacks and were able to defeat them except for Lily. Lily's arrows seemed defective.  
  
After many hours of walking and defeating Ice minions, they reached an Ice cave full of ice walls that made an Ice Maze. The heroes went through the  
  
Ice Cave but got lost.  
  
  
  
The heroes heard ice being broken and panicked. There, they saw an incredibly huge Ice Monster and quickly the heroes attacked it but all attacks failed.  
  
CJ and Lily mutated into their mutant forms but their attacks did very little damage. "Energy Combine Spell!" yelled CJ and all four combined their powers but the attack only knocked him off his feet. When the Ice Monster got up, he froze CJ and Lily. Charger and Misty started running but then  
  
Misty was frozen. Charger became angry and mutated into Minotaur and in one swing with his mighty Axe of Thunder, he destroyed the Ice Monster. He broke the ice that was freezing the rest of the heroes and they found the final Obelisk and activated it and then they warped back to the World Gate Tower.  
  
There, they prepared to fight Skorne. "Level Boost Spell!" yelled CJ and he used it on Misty and she mutated into a bird that was seven feet tall and spoke English. They all mutated and unlocked Skorne's World with the Runstone and went into the Warp Gate.  
  
"Ding! This place looks scary," said Misty.  
  
"That is because it is scary. I have been waiting for you, said Skorne.  
  
"Show yourself Skorne," said CJ.  
  
"Here I am," said Skorne.  
  
A large blue and red figure appeared. "Are you ready to disappear?" asked Skorne.  
  
"Try us," replied CJ.  
  
"OK," said Skorne and swung at them and knocked them off their feet.  
  
"Energy Combine Spell!" yelled CJ and all four combined their attack power and hit Skorne but the attack was defective.  
  
"Give up now?" asked Skorne.  
  
"Never," replied CJ.  
  
Inside CJ was thinking that they were not going to make it and the Earth will be destroyed because of him. He had to do something quickly before they were destroyed. Then CJ remembered he had the Spirit Summon Spell and he could summon his great grandfather to defeat Skorne. "Spirit Summon Spell!" yelled CJ and he summoned his great grandfather Gargoyle.  
  
"Somebody call?" asked Gargoyle.  
  
"It's me CJ," replied CJ.  
  
"Oh hi CJ. Well, well if it isn't my friend Skorne," said Gargoyle.  
  
"Nooooooo," said Skorne.  
  
"Energy Combine Spell!" yelled Gargoyle and all five combined their energies and defeated Skorne.  
  
"Well kid it was fun working with you and defeating Skorne. See ya," said  
  
Gargoyle and he ascended into the heavens. The team warped back to the  
  
World Gate Tower and were congratulated as heroes.  
  
  
  
  
  
By: George Samaras 


End file.
